Blackgate Penitentiary
Blackgate Penitentiary is a prison in Gotham City. History Earlier in her life, Karen Jennings was incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary after she accidentally killed her abusive father. During her time there, she was taken out of Blackgate Penitentiary and taken to Pinewood Farms. Ian Hargrove was being transferred from Blackgate to a mental hospital, when the Russian Mob led by Gregor Kasyanov intercepted his transport. Tabitha Galavan later visited Theo Galavan at Blackgate at the time when he was awaiting trial. After Jim Gordon was found guilty for the murder of Carl Pinkney, he was sentenced to 40 years at Blackgate Penitentiary. As Gordon is being taken into Blackgate Penitentiary, Harvey Bullock vows to Gordon that he'll find the person who set him up. While in Blackgate, Jim Gordon deals with the prison life. A few weeks later, Gordon meets the Warden Carlson Grey who tells him that he will be moved to Wing F. Wing F is also known as "World's End" where the only way out is either through parole or a bodybag which is mostly the end for its inhabitants. Though nobody ever gets parole. With help from Carmine Falcone, Harvey Bullock orchestrated Jim Gordon's escape with the help of the prison guard Wilson Bishop. After Wilson Bishop knocks out Warden Grey in the infirmary, he has Gordon knock him out so that he and Puck can get out of Blackgate Penitentiary. Upon Karen Jennings, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth being apprehended for breaking into Pinewood Farms, Nathaniel Barnes lets Bruce go while ordering for Karen to be prepped to be returned to Blackgate Penitentiary. When Gordon and Bullock are interrogating Officer Andrew Dove on what Dwight Pollard is planning, Gordon mentions to Dove that the inmates at Blackgate Penitentiary are fond of police officers upon Gordon recapping his own experience there. Gordon later pulled up the medical file of Michael Ness (the supposedly-drunk driver who committed vehicular manslaughter on Peter Gordon) from Blackgate Penitentiary where he got his ticket punched in a prison stabbing a few months into his six year sentence. After obtaining more information about Michael Ness, Bullock later told Gordon that the high-priced lawyer that got Michael Ness' plea was hired by Carmine Falcone. After Ra's al Ghul had killed Alex Winthrop and surrendered himself to Gordon after an attempt to get the Mesopotamian embalming knife, Gordon mentioned to a saddened Bruce that Ra's al Ghul is on his way to Blackgate Penitentiary. Upon arrival, Ra's al Ghul is escorted into the prison as he sports a strange look on his face. Barbara Kean later visited Ra's al Ghul in Blackgate Penitentiary's maximum security prison where she tells him of a plan to break him out. Ra's al Ghul tells her that it won't be necessary. He then transfers some energy into her which she is to use at a later date. Bruce Wayne infiltrates Blackgate Penitentiary to confront Ra's al Ghul only to be subdued by his men from the League of Shadows who had replaced some of the prison guards. In Blackgate's sub-basement, Ra's al Ghul plans to have Bruce Wayne use the embalming knife on him in order to end his curse. Meanwhile, James Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth enter Blackgate Penitentiary where they fight the imposter prison guards. When Ra's al Ghul makes a threat to target his future family, Bruce Wayne uses the embalming knife on Ra's al Ghul as he turns into a skeleton by the time Jim Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth arrive. As Blackgate Penitentiary goes under lockdown, Alfred talks to the police while Jim Gordon tells Bruce that they are covering up what happened by stating that Ra's al Ghul's men infiltrated Blackgate Penitentiary and made off with him. Oswald Cobblepot was sent here after being arrested by Jim Gordon, and served a ten year sentence before being released. Staff * Carlson Grey (warden) * Wilson Bishop (prison guard) * McClosky (prison guard) * Bert (Guard) * Marty (Guard) Known inmates * Henry Weaver * Andrew Dove Former inmates * Ian Hargrove (transferred to Arkham Asylum) * Jim Gordon (escaped; later cleared of all charges) * Karen Jennings (former; taken to Pinewood Farms; deceased) * Michael Ness (deceased) * Byron Stone (deceased) * Peter "Puck" Davies (deceased) * Ra's al Ghul (deceased) * Theo Galavan (held here while awaiting trial; deceased) *Oswald Cobblepot (released) Appearances * Season 2 * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * Season 4 * * * * * Season 5 * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' (mentioned) }} Trivia * Blackgate Penitentiary is a major landmark from DC Comics, serving as Gotham City's prison for common criminals outside of Gotham State Penitentiary while Arkham Asylum was the prison for insane, psychopathic, or mentally-ill criminals. * The episode "Wrath of the Villains: Pinewood" indicates that female prisoners are also held there, but in a separate unspecified section. References Category:Prisons Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Hospitals Category:Prison Hospitals